The dream day 2 part 2
by The True Reaper
Summary: This story contains some rape and yaoi content not for children no flames please.  In this story Haji contions to get his revenge on Mao for her dumm littel stunt.


I donot own Blood+ or eny of the rights to Blood+ and donot make eny money from this story

Not for children or eny one under 18

Saya gave loud sigh as she said "what ever I really I really don't know Haji some times.

A second latter Haji walk in with a huge frown on his face. Nathan came trotting in right behind him.

"So where is the thing I'm suppose to do for you Haji I can't wait for you"Nathan asked in his most dramatic tone?

"Right over there"Haji stated as he pointed at Mao.

"Well let's get to it"Nathan peered.

In a blink of an eye Nathan and Haji had Mao pushed up against the wall. As they held her by her arms Nathan reached down towards her crouch and he slipped his hand against Mao's little slit Mao let out a whimper of pain.

Nathan bluntly said"Naughty littel girl your already wet. Haji you didn't tell me that she was this much of a little slut". I'm surprise at Haji you really need to give me all of the details next time".

Haji gave Nathan a look of disgust as he grumbled"There won't be a next time"!

"Are you sure about that"Nathan said playfully. "Now let's get on with this I relay would like to get my pay".

With that they dragged Mao into a small room off to the side kicking and screaming.

As they dragged her off Mao kept on screamed"No please don't do this to me again please no!"as they dragged her into the room and tie her up.

Haji tore Mao's night gown off her as Nathan enptyed his bag.

"You really need to be a little more gentle Haji"Nathan stated plainly.

Nathan pulled out a small paddle,wipe,two dildos,three clitoral stimulator,a set of ass balls,a small bra,gag,small strip of cloth and a small jar of a special cream. As he took out the items he mumbled to him self. Holding the bra up to uncovered breasts Mao.

"You were right Haji she appears to be a 34b so this one will work. Now a little thing about this bra you will notice that it has bumps in side both cups and hole for your nipples Mao. The bumps will vibrate when turned on. Let's put it on shall we. You will also notice that it is about half a size to small.

When Nathan finished putting it on Mao he picked up the jar of cream and rubbed some of it on Mao's nipples and clitoris. Nathan sate the jar down on the small silver cart that was slightly off to her right hand side. As he picked up two of the stimulator and sate the jar down.

"Now to complete the bra we just need these two stimulator on your nipples"Nathan stated as he affixed them to bra in front of her bare nipples. He then picked up the third stimulator and shoved it in Mao's bare little slit. Nathan then sate down and grabbed a small remote control off of the cart and handed it over to Haji.

"Now remember Haji go slow at first we don't want her to passing out right away do we"?

With that Haji turned the dial to half way and walked behind Mao and started rubbing her ass drifting towards her anus.

"How would like it if I fuck in your ass Mao"? Haji said hatefully

With no warning Nathan taped Mao's mouth shut as Haji penetrated her anus. Haji reached around showing Mao the controller as he turned it up. Haji fucked Mao for about one hour (60 minutes). After that hour Haji reached down pulled the stimulator out of Mao's pussy and shoved it into her anus as her slid into her sore pulsating pussy. Haji rammed into Mao harder and harder with each and every thrust. This went on for three and a half hours before Haji finally could not hold on any longer and exploded inside Mao. With that Haji turned the three stimulator all the way up and laught at her. As she hung there driping with sweet and cum.

That is what you get for being the dumm littel slut you are. Haji barked at her.

Nathan walked over to Haji and said"It's my turn now Haji".

Reluctantly Haji got down on all fours. Nathan slowly slide into Haji's anus as he did so he reached under Haji and grabbed his cock and start to stroking it. Nathan kept stroking Haji as he anally fucked him for at least two hours (120 minutes). Nathan then rolled Haji onto his back and climbed on top of him as he slide Haji into his anus. As Nathan rode Haji he moaned softly as he shoot three loads lof cum onto Haji's face and into his mouth. When Nathan had finished with Haji he leaned over and deeply french kissed him and started licking the left side of his face.

With a large amount of satisfaction in his voice Nathan said"Haji you were magnificent the best yet". He then turned towards Lulu he said"You are going to have twins a boy and a girl". Be carefull that Anshel dosen't find out about them. You don't have to worry I won't tell him. Haji you know where to find me if you need me. Have a nice day I know I will.


End file.
